Two Pirates and Two Princesses AU
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Sinbad and Jim are what their high school calls them; Pirates. They go to DreamWorks High School. Their rival High school is call Disney High School. Jasmine and Ariel are what their high school calls them; Princesses. The four teens are hopeless fallen in love with each other. Jasmine/Sinbad and Ariel/Jim
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sinbad and Jim are what their high school calls them; Pirates. They go to DreamWorks High School. Their rivals Disney High School. Jasmine and Ariel are what their high school calls them; Princesses. The four people have hopeless fallen in love with each other.

* * *

Chapter 1. Dreamers

Start of Sinbad's POV,

I knocked on Jim's door loudly. I wore a red shirt that reached to my shoulders that had 'PIRATES!'in black and that was in the middle and red with black mixed in pants with my red backpack on my left shoulder. He opened the door wearing his causal brown jacket and wore black that had 'Pirates.' in a softer front than mine. He wore brown pants that reached his shoes.

Jim: *small smile* Hi, Sinbad.

I: *grins widely* Hey, Jim. Ready to walk to school?

Jim nodded and reached for his brown backpack while putting it on both of his shoulders. Jim closed the door to his house and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets. I forced myself not to roll my eyes as we walked side by side. My red bandana tied to back of my head covering my brown hair.

Jim: Sinbad...

I: *grunts slightly* Yeah?

Jim: I'm ditching 3 and 5 period, what about you?

I: 6 and 7, why?

Jim: Cause of her.

I nodded not wanting to urge him on to an irate state. He seemed more sadden by the fact that Kellz broke up with him to go for his ex best friend Hiccup over the summer. I know the feeling of heartbreak. I gave him a reassuring pat on the back and smiled at him. He smiled back at me warmly. We heard two girls screams. We ran to see what happen to see two boys hitting the girls hard. Jim frowned at those boys as I scowled furiously. I being the guy who was more outgoing, blunt and brave punched the guy in the chin and we got into a fistfight. Jim being more shy, smart and different walked up to guy who seemed almost prince like and he looked down at Jim sadly. Jim nor the guy looks like they were going to fight. I fight the guy who now had a broken nose. He scowled at me firmly as the prince like guy who was about to apologize to the both of us and the females in till the guy with the broken nose dragged him away. Jim looked up at me warmly as I sighed feeling complexed. Jim and I helded out our hands to help the girls up.

Jim: Are you two alright? They didn't bruise you two too badly, did they?

The girl with the red hair gave us a reassuring smile that made Jim blush pink lightly. I chuckled softly as he gave me a weak glare. I gave him a warm smile as the black haired girl looked at me smirking wittily. He notice my light blush and grinned lightly as I rolled my eyes.

Jim: What's your names?

The red haired girl looked at her watch before grabbing the other girl's wrist and dragging her away. Jim and I felt dumbfounded by this before shrugging softly as we begin to walk to our school.

Jim: Sinbad, we're late.

I: *shrugs* Who cares?

We walked even faster well Jim walked faster and dragged me along with him. We barely made it to the office and the bell ranged starting 1 period. I groaned hating my 1st period as Jim patted me on the back before signing us in. My first period was History while Jim took French. He often told me to be quiet in French.

End of Sinbad's POV and Start of Jasmine's POV,

I allowed Ariel to drag me away from the two teens who were very attractive, but I liked the taller one.

Ariel: Jazzy, do you know who those two boys were?

I: Who?

Ariel: *frowns* Those two boys were Dreamers, they go to DreamWorks High School and they're Pirates.

I: So?

Ariel: *sighs* They are the most popular boys at DreamWorks High School and their major heartthrobs at their school.

I: Ari, how many Pirates are there?

Ariel: At DreamWorks High School, over fifteen thousand.

I nodded wanting her to list them or at least some of them.

Ariel: There is Jack, Hiccup, Tulio, Pitch, North, Miguel, Eret, and those two we just met were Sinbad and Jim.

I: Well, why did they help us then?

Ariel: *shrugs lightly* I don't know nor wanna know. Let's head to school.

We walked inside the office and Ariel groaned because she didn't speak Spanish very well, but I smiled at her as her expression brighten up some. I had Spanish as well, so I would helped her understand the words. I often helped her learn new Spanish words like Any kind, or a teenager and grace. We walked to our lockers as I pulled out my Spanish book along with my other books. Ariel was across from me. I brushed my hair shortly before closing my locker and we had a hallpass which means we aren't late.

End of Jasmine's POV and Start of Jim's POV,

I sat by Miguel who seemed bored by this lesson as much as I was. I clicked my pen trying to seem interested, yet Miguel chuckled at my a tempt. Hiccup sat by Kelly who was just grinning as they passed notes to each other with blushes on their cheeks and occasionally smile at what they wrote. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at them, but they failed to notice. Miguel gives me a pat on the back as we watched them passed notes. My heart has had enough. I written something to Miguel and showed him. He nodded as I slowly got up and walked to teacher and showed her my pass as she signed it. I walked out of class avoiding everyone's concern faces. I went to Sinbad's locker first and wrote this; 'Sinbad, I'm sorry. I have to ditch the rest of school. Please forgive me. -Jim. I went to my locker and got my stuff out of my locker. I shut it close before heading to back pushing the door open and letting it shut behind me. I walked out of campus sadly as I kicked rocks. 'Maybe, I can get some junk food or ice cream or something.' I thought feeling down as I walked out of school range.

End of Jim's POV and Start of Ariel's POV,

I skipped as Jazzy walked beside me to our class. 'I like that nickname; Jazzy instead of Jasmine. She is my bff, so she allowed me to call her that.' I thought grinning as Jazzy smiled softly at my bubbly personality. Jazzy and I showed our teacher our hallpass before taking a sit in our table. 'I can feel something wrong today.' I thought as we did our work. I wrote a note to Ella or Cinderella.

_'Sorry, Jazzy and I weren't at the bus stop. Boyfriend troubles...again._

_From,_

_Ariel'_

_'It's okay, I understand._

_From,_

_Cinderella'_

I beamed with a small smile on my face as she waved back. 'Those Pirates are kinda attractive, but I like the shorter one; Jim and I can tell Jazzy likes the taller one; Sinbad.' I thought with a small grin at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sneaking around with Pirates and Princesses

Start of Jim's POV,

I eaten ice cream quietly in the park. It kinda helped my current mood which was depression. I wondered if Sinbad got the note or he'll search for me a thousand years maybe even more than that. I smirked in amusement at my wondered statement. I finished my ice cream and began to walk around the park silently from watching elders kiss softly to the children playing hide and seek. I wanted to be loved by someone, yet I have yet to find her. 'Maybe, Sinbad and his ex got back together or maybe he already likes some female.' I thought sadly at the fact. I saw the same red haired girl with the same bright blue eyes.

I: Hey, what are you doing out of school?

?: *blushes* Jim!

I: Uh..how do you know my name?

?: Fans of yours.

I blushes out of embarrassment as she giggled lightly. I smiled softly at her.

I: What's your name?

Ariel: Ariel Titian or just Ariel.

'She is a Disney Princess!' I thought nervously. She looked down knowing I was a pirate and she was a princess. My face started to pale lightly and I realized I was holding my breath too long. I breathed out air as my cheeks were now back to their regular color. She giggled at me as I smiled softly again. We're warming up to each other quite nicely. We talked about our lives, likes, dislikes, personality and our only exes.

End of Jim's POV and Start of Ariel's POV,

I grinned at him as he brought me ice cream. We liked most of the same things and disliked some of the same things. We sat underneath a tree his legs covered mine gently. He was unlike any other pirate; he was sweet, polite, nervous, shy, had a dorky kinda attractive side and a dorky charming personality. I licked my strawberry ice cream as he licked his plain vanilla with caramel syrup on top of it. 'For pirate, he sure acts adorable dorky one.' I thought yawning and leaning against his chest. He blushed the tinier red. I was sleepy no lie.

End of Ariel's POV and Start of Jasmine's POV,

I watched the waves from the ocean move to sand then back again. I wanted to not worry about that stupid rivalry that our school had against Sinbad's school. He is all I ever think about ever since we met each today. He probably off swooning some girl which made me huff.

?: Why are you huffing, Princess?

I turn to face the man well teen who called me Princess to see Sinbad who had been looking at me. I flushed red hoping he wouldn't notice.

Sinbad: Are you sick or something? *puts hand on my forehead softly to see me even more red and smirks* Look, I know I'm alluring and stuff, but you have to respond. *gives me a pet on the head*

I: *snorts* Well, aren't you arrogant? Plus, I am responding to you.

Sinbad chuckled softly at me. 'Where was Jim? Aren't they close?' I thought looking at Sinbad's hazel brown eyes. They were serious, compassionated, curious a bit, and over all addicting to look at. I wore blue top and skirt. Sinbad smiled warmly as I smiled back lightly. His smile was so enchanted which could make me smile.

I: Sinbad?

Sinbad: Yes, Princess.

I: Where is Jim? Aren't you two close?

Sinbad: We are, but Jim just on the whole hurting part of the breakup phase, so he left a note in my loc- *covers his mouth*

I giggled softly at his sudden reaction which made him look like I kicked a puppy. His eyes looked so sad all of the sudden as he turned me around to see four teens kissing and whispering to make the other one blush. Sinbad quickly turned me around and dragged me out of the beach. I could barely keep up with him. He would stop sometimes, so I can catch my breath. He knew I was tired and felt happy as he looked around for any of his or my group before lifting me up. He carried me all the way to the park. I giggled as he rolled his eyes. We made it to the park to see Jim and Ariel.

Sinbad: I knew they hit it off one way or another.

I: So cute.

Jim notices us before shaking Ariel with sudden red cheeks. Ariel sees us and blushed out of shock to see us. Sinbad had set me on the ground letting me on my feet. I smiled my thanks as he smiled back warmly. Jim and Ariel smirks at us as we looked away saying who would go out with her/him comments. Jim snorted as Ariel giggled at our childish acts. Sinbad sneakily nudge me saying he was just kidding as I smiled knowing that.

End of Jasmine's POV and Start of Sinbad's POV,

Her smile brings out her brown eyes. I smirked at them obviously hinting something to Jim. Jim snorted again at my attempt to get him to ask her out. I shrugged softly as I hinted something to Jasmine.

Jasmine: So, Ariel. When did you and Jim hooked up?

Ariel and Jim flushed red as we smirked.

I: Jim, I am impressed with you. Seriously when did you two hook up?

Jim: Sinbad, stop suggesting things! *gets an idea* What about you and Jasmine?

I: She and I are completely different people.

Ariel: Opposite can attract each other.

Jasmine: *chuckles* Really now?

We began teasing each other about different things like the person we were seen with. I enjoyed it in till Ariel looked at her watch before frowning.

Ariel: Well, it's time for me to get home.

Jim and I: Aww, what?!

The two girls giggled at our pouts before Ariel nodded at us. Jim smiled warmly at her.

Jim: I'll take you home.

The two teens went to Ariel's house which was on the other side of the town.

Jasmine: They are so cute.

I nodded in agreement. Jasmine gave me a look which I think means have to get home.

I: I'll walk you there.

We both walked there giving small glances at each other in till one of us got caught and looks away flushed a bit red. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as we reached there before entering her house. I placed my hand on my left cheek and grinned like an idiot. 'Good night, princess. Sweet dreams.' I thought walking to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sexually vs Romantically

Start of Ariel's POV,

My father liked the idea of me meeting someone else beside you know, but he hated that it was a Pirate. I ran upstairs to my room and it was Saturday. This is little Oc for me, but Fuck it all. The thing is I want Jim not sexually, but romantically as well. 'God, why me? Why did I like like a pirate!' I thought holding my seashell necklace. My personally area longed for him, but did his personally area longed for me. I flopped on my side. 'Why is this so complicated?' I thought sighing. I brushed my hair softly as Sebastian knocked on my door. 'He such a crab sometimes.' I thought irritatedly.

I: Yes, Sebastian!

Sebastian: Jasmine is here, Ariel.

I: Tell her I'll be down in couple of minutes.

I squealed with happiness at least she can keep my mine from thinking about that sexy boy. 'Oh, god. Jazzy, help me.' I thought getting dress in light blue skirt and pink top. I waved bye to my father and Sebastian before going outside with my hair in low ponytail.

I: Hey, Jazzy!

Jasmine: Ari, are you okay? You look very flushed in your cheeks.

I: Yeah, I'm fine. *whispers* Can we talk somewhere else?

She nodded as we walked around town, so I can tell her.

I: Jazzy, I think I like Jim.

Jasmine: Yes, I knew it! *smiles*

I: Let me finish, Jazzy! I think I like Jim romantically and sexually. *cheeks are brightly red*

Jasmine: WHAT! *calms down a bit* What? Why? How?

I flushed out of embarrassment. I really don't know when, what, why or how. I sat on a bench as did Jazzy.

I: Jazzy, I just don't get it. I mean like why does my body respond to his in a way?

Jasmine: Ari, listen. Your body is feeling more confusing than others, so you want him. I guess he is your second love after Prince Son of bitch.

I giggled at her as she smiled sweetly.

End of Ariel's POV and Start of Sinbad's POV,

Jim played guitar as I began to sing our new song which we been working is called Daddy Lil' Girl.

_You just turned eighteen a week ago_  
_You want to learn what you don't know_  
_You're grown up don't need permission_  
_Find out what you've been missin'_  
_It took some time but now you really want to figure out_  
_Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

_And it's driving you're mama crazy_  
_'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_I think you're ready baby_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_Come on and get it baby_  
_I think you're_  
_I think you're_

_You've always followed all the rules_  
_Done just what you're supposed to_  
_Stick the key in the ignition and light it up_  
_Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough_  
_Move your body baby let me see you work it_  
_Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_

_And it's driving you're mama crazy_  
_'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_Come on and get it baby_  
_I think you're, I think you're_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_I think you're, I think you're_

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken_  
_All the signals that you're makin'_  
_Brought you to the road you're takin'_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on, let's go_  
_Girl shake what your mama gave you_  
_Shake it like you're trying to break it_  
_'Bout to start an earthquake_

_[Chorus]_

We finished and we're ready to perform at the school on Friday August 16. I flopped on my bed sighing softly as Jim looks at me chuckling lightly.

I: *lifts up my bandana* What?

Jim: Well, Sinbad. I think I have sexual thoughts about that girl.

I: Who?

Jim: Ariel, yet I feel attracted to her romantically and stuff. *blushes out of embarrassment*

I: Ah, same with me and Jasmine. Should we ask them out?

Jim: I don't fucking know.

I sighed halfheartedly at Jim. 'Just fucking peachy. We fallen for them.' I thought huffing.

End of Sinbad's POV and Start of Jasmine's POV,

I: Ari, it's okay to feel these things cause I have feel these things from Sinbad as well. You know sexual and romantically.

Ariel: So, how do we handle this?

I shrugged not really knowing how to. She gaped at me clearing shocked. I gave her small frown as she frowned as well.

I: Ari, Aladdin had try to get me naked and tried to have sex with me. I wouldn't let him do that to me. I am still the "V" word. *blushes out of embarrassment*

She giggled at my word use which made me smile lightly.

End of Jasmine's POV and Start of Jim's POV,

He is acting like child when he huffs. I mean we can get over them, right? I honestly don't fucking know anymore. We'll get over it just like we always are suppose to do. I looked a bit unsure before Sinbad smirked at me.

I: Hey, let's hang out at the park.

Sinbad: Sounds like a plan to me. *ties his bandana back*

We both stood up stretching out our bodies before leaving. I smirked clearly amused by Sinbad's pout. He just laughed as we exit my room. We just was happy at this point than sad. We kept our happiness going on the road. I grabbed my brown solar board and started riding. Sinbad who jumped on as well and we glided our way there.


End file.
